Who Ever Said Imprinting Was Fun?
by Hate-Everything
Summary: Leah still has feelings for Sam but then imprints on Paul.Paul imprints on her in return.Neither try to persue a relationship because of the feelings she has for Sam.Something happens between the two and Leah runs away.Will Paul be able to win her over?
1. Secret Imprinting

(A/N: So I've decided that I'm a complete psycho for starting a whole new fanfic, but I don't feel like being criticized. Anyways, read!)

Disclaimer: I, the Queen of all Idiots, do not own Twilight, nor will I ever, but just in case, please don't sure me.

POV: Leah

This can't be happening to me, I thought. I had only phased 2 months ago. I can't have imprinted.

As much as I wanted to be mad, I couldn't. I had found the perfect man, the only problem was that he was a hoe.

A 6 foot 7, muscled god with a nice ass. But who would've ever thought that it would've been Paul? Out of all the people I could've imprinted on it just had to be Paul?

(Flashback)

_All the guys were out cliff-diving today. The rez seems really quiet without them._

_I had decided to go down and cliff-dive with them. I slipped into my best bikini, even though I had no one to impress._

_I walked down to La Push beach and that's where I spotted him._

_He was coming out of the water and I looked into his beautiful dark brown eyes and was completely mesmerized. I had to talk to him. I felt this strange pull and realized, with shock, that I had imprinted._

_Me, the freaky wolf girl, imprinting on the hottest wolf on the pack was unthinkable. This couldn't be._

_I watched as he came closer and my breath caught, then I PASSED OUT._

_POV: Paul _

_Oh shit that girl just fainted. What the fuck happened to her to make her pass out like that?_

_I rushed over to help her, shaking her awake. Her eyelids fluttered and opened and then I looked into her big, beautiful eyes._

_Oh shit, what had just happened?_

_This couldn't have been happening. I didn't just imprint on Leah, did I? Oh yes, but I did and I couldn't be with her because I know that she's still in love with Sam. Shit_

_I had to say something._

"_Are you okay?"_

_POV: Leah_

_He was inches away from my face. His perfect, plump lips, were just right there, ready for me to kiss them, but I decided against it. I had had to resist and act like nothing had changed between the two of us._

"_Uhhh…yeah, I'm alright. Thanks." He was holding me close to his chest with a concerned look on his face._

"_Are you sure? You look like you fell pretty hard."_

"_Yeah, I'm okay. Uhhh…you can let go of me now."_

_He let go of me and I felt a sense of loss. I don't think I was going to be able to hide this for long._

_I went on about my day, cliff-diving, like I had intended on doing but aware of my imprint at every minute of every hour._

_(_Flashback ends)

It's been three days since then and I'm still in shock. I had imprinted on a man who was known to flirt with every girl with a heartbeat. But he was HOT!

No I can't do this. I can't tell him about the imprint because I'll just end up being hurt. I'll tell him eventually, maybe when I'm 30 or maybe before that, all I know is that I have to get over him.

(A/N: Yay! I'm an idiot. I had originally written a whole other chapter to be the first chapter but I felt it needed some background info. I feel as if this has started off slow but trust me things pick around chapter 4 or 5, don't be discouraged. All I ask is that you review or I might very well kill myself. Tell me what you think. Please, please, please! See ya! I wonder if anyone actually reads these author's notes…)


	2. Can Anybody Say Girls?

(A.N: Sorry but this chapter will be shorter than the last, I'm kind of known for short chapters but once I get further into the story the chapters get longer and longer so don't think that this'll be it from me. I have a reason for the short chapters. Thanks to **brankel1 **and** alissa21 **for reviewing. Enjoy this chapter.)

Disclaimer: Me, being the stupid idiot that I am, could no way in hell own Twilight, especially since Bella is Fuckward and not Paul.

POV: Paul

It's been 3 months since I've imprinted on Leah and ever since I've been throwing myself in bed with every girl imaginable.

Black…Asian…White…Mexican…Quileute

So many names: Renee… Rachel… Ashley… Erica… Blanca… Sara… Patricia… Alexis… Krista… Jasmine… Dani…. Lauren… Emma… the list goes on and on.

So many different features: Big nose, small nose, square nose, big eyes, lip piercing, nose piercing, eyebrow piercing, tattoos galore, blond hair, black hair, multi-colored hair, short hair, long hair, no hair at all, big head, small head, oddly shaped heads.

In the past 3 months I had gotten head from, had sex with, or had done hand jobs with almost every girl on the rez and Forks, just to get over my imprinting on Leah.

It had worked at first. I hadn't felt the pain of being away from Leah. But the pain came and stayed and now more than ever I have to need to get laid, because that is the only time that I don't feel the pain. It was easy to just ram into girls and forget everything but the pain would come back within an hour and was really intense.

I've never felt like this about anyone. I wanted her so badly, but I couldn't have her all because of her love for Sam and I just hated that. I hated Sam's guts. He didn't realize what he had with Leah, he left her hurt for another man to deal with, she's damaged and that'll never change. Leah was a loving, caring and beautiful woman, but he just dropped her like it was nothing, just continued to hiss little imprint.

Sam really didn't know how much I wanted to rip his throat out. but I couldn't because was the Alpha and fighting with the Alpha would be like single-handedly coming out and asking for more patrol time. He had no clue that I had even imprinted on her but I was still mad at how badly he left her damaged.

All this pain and no way to deal with it fully. One of these days I'm going to explode.

(A/N: So what did you think? I know it was a short chapter but I just couldn't help it, this had to be explained and there it is. There's going to be a surprise in the next chapter. A lemon maybe? Yes, definitely a lemon. Just review and I'll reply to them. If you have any questions feel free to ask, but I don't plan on giving too much away.)


	3. Interruption

(A/N: So I've gotten pretty good responses from the first 2 chapters and I think it's about time that I upload the 3rd chapter. This was originally the first chapter but in the end it just didn't work and I decided it needed background info and that was the reason I wrote the first 2 chapters. If for some strange reason you are offended by sex please avoid that part of this chapter, there will be warnings. Please read and enjoy.!)

Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through this again? I'm a teenager who lives in Fort Worth, Texas and I'm still in school. Does it really sound like I wrote Twilight? Didn't think so.

POV: Leah

"Bonfire tonight!" Emily exclaimed. "Tell everyone."

Oh great, another bonfire. What was the special occasion this time?

"Why the fuck do we have a bonfire every weekend?"

"Leah, it's a good time to relax and catch up with everybody."

"Oh, because we don't already spend 24/7 with each other"

She ignored my remark. The guys were so happy about the bonfire, they were talking about all the hot girls that would be there. I wasn't looking forward to it but I was looking forward to seeing one specific guy. I knew Paul would be there because he was always hooking up with the "hot girls".

All the guys were here, including Paul, no surprise there. He had his arm wrapped around some fugly ass blond chick.

"Hey Paul, what ever happened to that red-headed chick, what was her name, oh yeah, Tiffany?"

He glared at me. "Leah, me and Tiffany broke up a week ago."

"Yeah, 'broke up'. Exactly how long were you two going out?"

"That's none of your business, is it?"

POV: Paul

I was trying to get some head tonight and Leah was killing my groove.

But it was okay, blondes don't give a fuck either way. This one was here for the same reason I was, to hit it and quit it.

Stephanie and I walked away to a more secluded area.

She began to talk first. "So, Paul. I don't want any kind of serious relationship. To tell you the truth, I'm just here for the sex."

"And I'm 100 percent okay with that; blondes aren't really my type anyways. All I know is that they're good in the sexual department."

At that point at had sat down on and large rock and she came over and straddled my lap.

**(A/N: Warning- You are about to encounter a lemon. If you don't like reading about blow-jobs or are offended by sex then it might be wise to skip this part of the story.)**

She began to kiss me, not wasting any time at all, and my heart rate increased. She pressed her tongue to my lips lightly and I allowed her entrance. She was very skilled.

The kiss got more heated and at that point I was lying down on my back and she was straddling my waist.

She has her hands securely in my hair and I had mine planted on her ass. I was really hard and she began rocking against the bulge in my cut-offs. She moves her hands down to my chest and began tracing my muscles. Then, at a slower rate she moved her hands down to my cut-offs, broke the kiss, and unbuttoned them.

She looked up at me with lust gilled eyes and a devilish smirk on her face. She pulled my cut-offs down, exposing my full 9 inches in front of her. Her eyes practically popped out of her head.

"Wow, Paul, you have one of the biggest I've ever seen." Meaning she's seen a lot. The 9 inches was just a wolf thing.

"We don't have time for that. Just get to it already. I'm getting impatient!"

She bent down and licked the tip and I moaned. Then she took me in until she couldn't get any more to fit into her mouth. She began bobbing her head up and down and I moaned.

"Oh, my god," I moaned, taking in a deep breath.

I was getting close and as she bobbed up and down more moans began to escape my mouth.

POV: Leah

"Hey, can someone go find Paul, I need to talk to him," Sam asked.

"I will," I volunteered, only trying to get away from him.

I got up and took off walking. I knew that'd he'd be in an area that was away from everyone else. After 2 minutes of walking I heard someone moan and from that moan I could detect exactly where Paul was. I headed over in the direction where the moans were still coming from, and what do ya know, there was Paul lying on a rock with the blonde's lips tightly around his dick.

"You know you can get STDs that way, right?"

They both jumped up, her looking a little awkward and him trying to cover up his massive hard-on. I can't say that it didn't turn me on just a bit, but I was used to seeing him and the guys naked.

**(A/N: End of Lemon.)**

"What the hell Leah! Privacy please?"

"You might want to stop with the hoe-ish act right now. Sam needs to talk to you."

"Fuck! Sorry Stephanie, can we finish another time?"

"Fine by me," She replied, scratching her forehead.

I walked off in the middle on their conversation. I was slightly amused, a little turned on and highly disgusted all at the same time.

POV: Paul

What the fuck did Mr. Alpha want now? I was in the middle of getting the best head ever and he had to ruin it.

I made it to the bonfire and walked over to Sam. "What does the almighty alpha need?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

He ignored my sarcasm, just rolling his eyes. "You have patrol tomorrow, because Jake has some things he has to take care of with Bella."

"And you just had to tell me this now?"

"Were you in the middle of something?"

I hesitated. "Yeah and I don't appreciate being pulled away from it."

"That's life. Deal with it."

I walked off because although my erection had gone down, I wanted to be alone.

POV: Leah

I was sitting next to the fire just thinking. When was Paul going to stop? This has been going on for 4 months. Even after I imprinted on him it still continued, but probably because I was too scared to go up to him and have him reject me. Why couldn't he even try to have a serious relationship with someone? Why does he insist on being such a hoe?

I do admit that he's actually pretty hot and a sex god, but that doesn't mean he has to fuck every girl with a pulse, especially since he's my imprint.

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! If you don't I might be forced to commit suicide. Just kidding. Just tell me how you felt about this chapter. If you felt that it sucked ass, then tell me. If you think that it was good then don't you dare keep that to yourself. Review, Review, Review. I don't know how much I can stress that point, plus your reviews make my day.)


	4. Lingering Feelings

(A/N: So this is my fourth chapter, as you can see. I've decided that I'm going to be posting every other day. It gives me a time to write the future chapters and if I don't post very other day please PM me and tell me to get back on top my game. This is a short chapter, so I might post chapter 5, too. Enjoy this chapter. And shout out to my awesome Beta: **DoneDiedLastYear** and to **Twilightangell** for being a really awesome reviewer, I love to read them.)

Disclaimer: I sit in my room all day and I'm addicted to Facebook, does it sound like I could've possibly written Twilight?

POV: Leah

The day after the bonfire, I found myself thinking about Sam. I wasn't over him yet, but I needed a way to get over him because I'm so tired of being a miserable bitch. I still kind of loved him. Yeah, he had kicked me to the curb when he imprinted on Emily, but I was deep in love with him at the time and love like that doesn't just go away.

We had been together for a long time. He was my first love and I wanted to marry him. All of my future plans had involved him but he didn't seem to care after he imprinted. He ripped my heart out and he thinks that I should just move one, but it's not that easy, even though I do have an imprint of my own.

I phased so I could run to relive to some on this stress of imprinting and love. As soon I phased, there was Paul in my head, worried.

P: What wrong with you?

Me: Nothing.

P: There has to be something wrong. You only phase when you're upset or you're patrolling. And obviously you aren't patrolling so you must be upset.

Me: You know me too well, Lahote.

P: Yeah. But tell daddy what's wrong.

Me: "Daddy?"

P: Just talk.

Me: Nothing important. I was just thinking of the way it used to be with me and Sam.

P: You've got to stop doing that.

Me: Yeah, I know.

P: So, how's that working out for you?

Me: Well, I finally realized that I'm an idiot for loving a guy who doesn't love me back, but I can't help it, I really want to get over him.

P: Anything I can help with?

Me: No, not at the moment.

P: Well, let me know.

Me: I will. And Paul?

P: Yes?

Me: Thanks for listening to my love drama.

P: You're welcome. You can always come to me if you need to talk.

After we finished our conversation I phased back with a smile on my face. I hadn't thought that Paul could ever be that nice and caring. I guess I had never given him the chance to get to know me or me him. I decided I would try to get to know him one day.

POV: Paul

I was sad to find out that Leah still had feelings for Sam but was a little happy about the fact that she wanted to get over him. I was glad that she confided in me. Hearing her voice made my day. I walked over to Emily's to get something to eat.

(A/N: Well, I guess you've figured out that I write short chapters, but they'll get longer, I promise. I plan on uploading chapter 5 a little later, because this chapter was a little short. Please review. Oh and go check out **DoneDiedLastYear**'s stories, they're really good. Review like hell, the quicker you review, the quicker the chapters will be posted.)


	5. Pure Fucking Ecstasy

(A/N: So, it's been 10 months since I've updated this story…. What the heck is wrong with me? Well, I've been very busy with school. Homework is no joke, but let's see if I can jump back on the wagon. It's summer break, so I should have plenty of time to update, but we all know I get a little lazy. I swear I'll try my best though.)

Disclaimer: I didn't write it, but I'm taking her characters and twisting them at my own will.

POV: Leah

Over the next few days, I found myself staring at Sam less and less and staring at Paul more and more.

I was going crazy! I didn't know what to do about my strong sexual attraction to Paul. He was just so sexy and it made me want to do so many inappropriate things to him.

Oh my god, I think I'm becoming psycho. I honestly think I need therapy. Since when was I such a sex addict? Not that I had had sex a lot.

Paul just sparked something deep down inside me. I had never felt like this before about any man, not even SAM.

I remembered back to three days before, when Paul said to tell him if I needed him to help with anything. I had the perfect thing for him to help me with; I just didn't know if he would agree with it.

I snapped out of my trance when Emily asked me to help her with the dishes. Emily and I decided to squash the mess between us once and for all. It just hurt too much to not have her in my life anymore.

POV: Paul

I just woke up, even though it was around two in the afternoon, and was on my way to speak to Sam about getting the night off from patrol. I needed a break after filling in for Jake for three nights in a row.

As I stepped not Sam and Emily's house, I smelt the wafting delicious scent of homemade muffins. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Leah and for some odd reason, she took one glance at me and left, slamming the front door on her way out.

"What's up with Leah?" I asked Emily.

"Who knows? She's been a little quiet today though."

"Uhhh… okay, where's Sam?"

"He's in the living room, I think."

"Thanks, Em," I said as I strolled out of the kitchen into the living room, grabbing a muffin on the way out. Sam sat on the couch, watching some sports game.

"Hey Paul, what'cha doing here?"

"I came to ask to have the night off from patrol."

"Yeah, you can. Jake is done with everything he needed to do with Bella, so he can patrol again."

"Well, that was easier than I thought."

"Don't get used to it."

"Thanks, Sam. See ya later."

I walked out, saying bye to Em. When I made it to the porch, I head someone call out my name. That's when I noticed Leah only about 20 feet away.

"Paul, can I talk to you I the forest for a second?"

"Yeah, I guess."

We walked into the forest in order to have some privacy from probing ears. Once we were deep enough, Leah stopped and faced me.

"So, Paul? You know how three days ago you said if I needed anything that I could come to you?"

"Yeah, why?" I replied, almost nervous.

"Umm, well, I know how you'll sleep with any girl-"

"Wait, that is NOT true. I actually have standards."

"Will you let me finish? This is already enough as it is, I don't need your ignorance adding to it." She paused, and then continued. "Like I was saying, I know you'll sleep with anyone, so I want to know if… you know what, never mind." She turned away, and began to walk off. I grabbed her by the arm and turned her back around.

"Continue."

"I don't think I should. It's too embarrassing."

"Le-Le, I can tell something is bothering you. Please, just spit it out."

"Well, I was just wondering if you would sleep with me so I can make sure that I'm finally over Sam and this is the only way I can be absolutely sure."

I took a step closer to her until our chests almost touched. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me. As I did so, I heard her breathing hitch and her heart begin to race. "Are you sure this is what you want?" I asked seductively.

"Yes," she breathed out, in barely a whisper.

POV: Leah

My imprint had just agreed to sleep with me. That's something that I never thought would happen.

Just then he kissed me, lightly at first, and then harder with more passion. I felt him push my back against a tree. I slightly hissed as the bark made wounds on my back.

He set me down on the ground and started to explore my body with his hands while I intertwined my fingers in his hair.

I moved my hands down to his chest where felt his rock hard abs and pecs. I pulled away from the kiss to catch my breath, and surprisingly, Paul whimpered at the loss of my lips.

I wrapped my legs around Paul's waist as he removed his shirt. He then pushed me harder against the trunk of the tree and began tracing the nape of my neck and collar bone with his tongue, occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin, which only made me moan.

POV: Paul

I shoved her to the ground. I couldn't take it any longer. I had to have her. I quickly ripped her shirt off, as well as her shorts. The strip of cloth used as panties was soaked. That was the moment I reached my full hardness.

I started to suck on her nipples and she began to buck her hips, panting as I did so. "Paul, now… I need you inside me."

"Be patient." I removed her sorry excuse for underwear and dipped a finger into her. I moved it in and out, slowly at first, then gaining speed when I entered a second finger. I kissed her from her neck down to her belly button and licked my way back up, circling her nipples.

I took off my cut-offs and readied myself at her entrance, and I slowly pushed my 9 inches into her.

"So tight; so wet." It took everything that I had not to blow my head as soon as I felt the blissful friction of her walls around me.

I pumped in and out of her as she dug her nails into the exposed flesh of my back.

"Oh, Paul… that… feels so… good." I stopped pumping in and out of her for a fraction of a second to admire how beautiful she looked with her hair windswept and a slight sheen of sweat of her forehead.

I then picked my pace back up. I lifted her legs onto my shoulders to get a better angle. I kept going at it and I knew I was hitting that sweet spot inside of her when she continued to moan out my name over and over.

"Oh gawd… so good… PAUL!" I let out a few grunts in response and continued to pump at wolf speed.

I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach and the burning at the base of my shaft that meant that I was about to come undone.

Her walls clamped down on my dick and I screamed her name as I exploded inside of her. Only a few seconds later did she call my name out as I felt her gushing around me. I was laying on top of her; both of us breathing hard.

POV: Leah

That had to have been the best sex I have ever had. Sam couldn't even compare to Paul in anyway. That was pure fucking ecstasy.

Paul rolled over and laid next to me, keeping his hand on my thigh.

"So, are you over Sam?"

"Definitely, but this doesn't change anything between us," I replied, almost sad.

"Yeah, I know," He said, sounding almost disappointed.

"Thanks, Paul, I really needed that."

"Anytime," He stated, smiling.

"You mean that?"

"Leah, I'm here for you for anything. I actually understand some of the things that you're going through, even though you may not think I do. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Paul. I'll look forward to talking to you. And if you're ever worried about anything, you can always talk to me."

"Okay."

I phased and ran off to my house to put on some clothes, since Paul had ruined mine.

(A/N: So, after a long 10 months, here's the chapter y'all have been waiting on. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. Please? :D)


End file.
